What If : Another Road
by kimaloy94
Summary: What if was Lightning the one who sacrified herself instead of Fang and Vanille? She was given a second chance of happiness. Will she take it or not? A new life attends her. Sorry I'm bad at summaries but take a look... Chapter 4 UP!
1. 1  This Is Goodbye

**Just an idea I had last night watching the final cutscene of FF13...**

* * *

PROLOGUE

* * *

Orphan was defeated and Cocoon began to fall over Pulse.

"Stay together!" Lightning hollered, taking her comrads' hands, gripping them tightly in her own.

"Okay!" – responded Hope

"Hey! Grab my hand" – yelled Sazh

Lightning, Snow, Hope and Sazh, were floating in the air, beginning to turn into crystal.

"Fang! Vanille!" – shouted Snow as he tried to approach his hands to them.

Fang and Vanille were just a few meters below them, holding hands.

"Vanille. You sure?" – asked Fang

Vanille nodded as she smiled at the woman.

Lightning's eyes widened looking at the two girls.

'_No… I lost Serah… I can't lose them too…' _she thought as flashbacks came back in her mind.

She took off her hands from her friends and flew towards the two girls.

"Lightning!" – cried the silver haired boy.

"Sis! What are you doing?" – yelled the blonde man as he tried to grab the woman's hand. "Come back!"

Sazh looked at the scene. _'Soldier…'_ - he thought.

She approached the raiven haired woman.

"Lightning… Wh-" – said Fang as Vanille looked at the two women.

"Fang… Take care of her…" – cut off the woman as she quikly began to take off her pendant.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" – yelled the raiven haired woman.

"There's no time." – she said – "Take this". Lightning handed her pendant to Fang.

'_This will be the last time' –_ she thought _– "I promised to protect my family… And I'll keep my promise."_

"Odin. Take them away." – she said as she summoned the Eidolon.

Odin grabbed Fang and Vanille. "Hey! Wait what are you doing?" – shouted Fang at the woman as she tried to break the grip.

"Lightning!" – cried Vanille.

"Go!" – ordered the pink haired woman.

Odin obeyed and flew away.

"Lightning!" – cried the two girls.

'_Serah…'_ – thought the girl as she put her hands on her chest.

She collected all her power, trying to stop Cocoon's destruction.

She closed her eyes as her comrades were already gone.

'_This is goodbye'_

* * *

**So...What you think? .Please don't forget to review. =)**


	2. Author's Note

Hey everyone, I just wanted to say that I won't update my stories for a while… I've got too much work to do. Study , study , study…

o.O

=)

T.T

- Kim


	3. 2  Restart from the End

**HEy guys! Chapter 2 is up! I know it's too short but this is all I could do for now...xD**

**I wanted to thank all who wished me good luck for my studying =D ARIGATOU MINNA-san! ^_^ I really did appreciate it.**

**So..ENJOY! Reviews are welcomed! =D**

_

* * *

Lightning found herself floating in darkness. This was the best thing to do. Finally she did something useful. For years she only focused on protecting Serah, without knowing that, what she was doing, was leaving her own sister behind. Deep down she knew that it was all her fault that Serah had found Snow, she was feeling alone and she needed someone to talk to, but Lightning was never there._

_Lightning's greatest fear was the time when Serah wouldn't need her anymore, so she ran away, trying to escape from that time, but when she realized she was losing her sister to that idiot of Snow, fear flowed through her body._

_The thought of losing Serah, she couldn't accept it. When Serah told her that she was engaged to Snow and she became a l'Cie, Lightning couldn't believe her, so she threatened her instead. But when she saw Serah trapped into that crystal, she realized what to do. She wanted to repair for all the destruction she brought. She had to._

_She curled up on herself. She felt cold and numb. Was this the feeling Serah had while she was in crystal stasis? No. Was this the feeling Serah had for all this years? She remained there, floating into the void, recalling the image of her friends. Though it was the right thing to do, it was sad. Cocoon was saved for sure and Pulse too. But now, she was the one who needed to be saved._

_If she could just forget everything and reborn in a new body, she wouldn't make the same mistakes._

'_Serah's gonna be alright. She has Snow and Fang will take care of her. She's in good hands.'_

_She wondered if the others would miss her. Because she missed them._

_The only thing she regretted was the fact of becoming Lightning. She wanted Claire to come back and have a new life, someone to protect, someone to love, just like Serah has._

* * *

Cocoon was saved.

Fang, Vanille, Snow, Hope and Sazh were crystallized on the lands of Pulse.

They came out of crystal stasis one by one.

Fang woke up from her sleep. She opened her eyes and looked at Lightning's pendant.

'_Lightning' – _she thought as a saddened expression on her face. – _'Why…'_

She raised her head as her eyes widened. Cocoon was completely covered and supported by the crystal pillar. It was gorgeous. Fang couldn't find the words to describe the view. Lightning must be there, somewhere.

'_She did it…' – _she thought, remembering what Lightning said to her.

'_Take care of her…she said…Always thinking about her sister…'_

She was the cause for which the others got dragged into this mess. The one who scarred Pulse becoming Ragnarok. The reason for which the two worlds were almost destroyed. She was the one who deserved to be sacrified. She didn't deserve to live. It wasn't fair that it was Lightning the one who paid for her errors. It wasn't right.

"Fang…You think… she'll come back?" – she sadly asked – "She…"

Fang hugged tight the girl and sobs began to escape her lips. Vanille closed her eyes and buried her head into Fang's chest. She could feel it. Fang's heartbeat. It was strong and fast. She could sense her friend's pain and guilt.

"Hey!" – someone yelled - "We're here too!"

They turned and saw the others approaching them. Sazh, Snow and Hope… they were released from crystal stasis too.

"Hello… Good to see ya!" – said Sazh as the chocobo chick jumped out of his afro, flying onto Vanille's head. "Kweh!"

"Hi!" – saluted Vanille. The chocobo was jumping onto Vanille's head.

"Wow… This is just gorgeous…" – said impressed the blonde man. "This is… This is a miracle."

"Yeah…" – responded Hope. "It is…But…"

Pulse was deserted and the sun had just risen. There was nobody. Nobody but them.

The silver haired boy looked around. Someone was missing. He approached the raiven haired woman, who was staring at the panorama.

"Wh-Where's Light?" – asked concerned the boy.

Fang turned to face the boy and lowered her head. Vanille placed her hand on her chest, trying not to cry. To keep her sobs silent.

"Fang…" – began the red haired girl. She wanted to tell everything to everyone. What happened to Lightning.

The pulsian warrior glanced at the girl, giving her a what-should-we-say-now look. It was so difficult. How can they explain this? Lightning was gone and it was only her fault.

"Fang! Answer me!" – he scolded angrily.

"Kid. Calm down. Okay?" – yelled the blonde man as he tried to calm the boy. "Now… tell us what happened… Where's Light?" – he turned to the two pulsians. But nothing… They just kept looking at each other. It was obvious that something was wrong.

"Please, Vanille. At least you, please tell me…" Hope's voice was not louder than a whisper. He was begging her to tell him. His eyes were teary and his voice trembling.

Vanille bit her lip, she didn't know what to do. She couldn't take it to see her friend like this. Specially Hope, she established a bond with him. He has lost his parents to this Purge mess. And now the only person he has left, his mentor, was gone too.

"Lightning used all her power to save us all… And…" – explained Fang.

"N-no… No…" – said the boy quietly. "B-But she'll come back, right? She'll come back, like us…right?"

"I-I don't know…" – began Fang.

"What does it mean that you don't know?" – bawled out Hope – "She _will _come back, won't she?"

'_You'll be okay…I'll keep you safe' – _he heard Lightning's voice in his mind, remembering that time, when she first hugged him. He could still smell her scent.

'_I said that I'd try to look out for you too… But I… I failed.'_

"Fang. Vanille. Are you telling us, that Lightning sacrified herself to save Cocoon, right?" – asked the black man. "So she completed her Focus, just like all of us. Doesn't this mean she'll come back just as we did?"

The two pulsians stood still, without saying a word. They knew more of all of them and their silence was also their answer. It was clear. She was gone. Gone, like lightning.

"Th-that's not possible! She said she'd stay always with us! That she'd protect me…" – cried Hope- "So how can she, if she… i-if she's… And you Snow? Why won't you say anything?"

Silence fell among them. Everyone was immersed in their thoughts.

"_It was too much. What happened to Serah. All I could do think about was, 'What could I have done?'. I hated myself for not trusting her. It hurt too much. I couldn't face it." - _Snow reminisced Lightning's voice. _"Look Snow. I'm sorry. Forgive me."_

"It's all your fault!" – cried Hope as he aggressively pointed at Fang and Vanille. – "If you… I-If you…" – he said as he turned back.

'_Control your emotions, if you want to survive you forget about sympathy…' – _he started to cry thinking about Lightning's words.

'_Light… Light…' _– he thought as tears filled his eyes. Hope was devastated, everybody he has ever loved was gone. His mother, his father and now even Light. He had nowhere to go now.

"Snow!" – someone called from a distance.

The blonde man turned his head and saw the pink haired girl running towards him along with a little black boy. The two young l'Cie were awoken from their sleep.

"Serah!" - he yelled and smiled at the girl.

"Daddy!" – the little black boy ran towards his daddy and hugged him tight.

"Dajh!" – responded the man.

"Snow! I missed you!" – exclaimed the pink haired girl.

All Hope could do was stand and watch at the scene. Snow had Serah. Sazh was finally with his son. Fang and Vanille were together. But he, he had anybody left. He had nobody to return to. He was alone.

'_Lightning… It flashes bright, then fades away. It can't protect it only destroys.'_

'_You did it Light… you flashed bright and protected us all. But in return you destroyed yourself and faded away…' – _he sadly thought. But after all it was Lightning's choice. He had to accept it, but he didn't want to. Lost in his thoughts, he recalled every single moment about this long journey.

Fang eyed the young girl. Pink hair... _'It must be her…'_

Serah looked at her fianceè. Something was wrong. "S-Snow…?"

"Hmm…?"

"What's wrong…? And… Where's Lightning?"

Fang gazed at the girl and crossed her arms over her chest.

Serah turned and lifted her head to look at the woman's face. She was sure she's already seen her. But she just couldn't remember when or where. The tribal clothing, weird bijoux… That woman reminded her of someone. Someone like…

"Vanille!" – she called the red head next the raven haired woman. She ran towards the red head, smiling. But seeing the serious and saddened expression made her warm smile fade. "Hey…"

Serah turned away looking at everyone. They were so serious and Lightning was missing. What was wrong?

Fang approached the girl. "Here" – said Fang as she handed something to Serah. – "You should be the one to keep this."

She took a better look at the object as her eyes widened. It was Lightning's necklace. It was a gift from their mother and a sort of lucky charm. So how could a stranger hold something important like this? So why? A thought suddenly crossed her mind.

"Wh-what does this mean?" – she asked with a trembling voice as she looked at Snow.

The man glanced at the girl with teary eyes, narrowing his eyebrows.

"Wh-where's my sister?" – she cried. But no one asnwered. "S-Snow? Wh-what happened? Where is she?"

The others lowered their heads.

"She… She's gone." – said the pulsian woman.

Serah blinked and fell onto her knees. Sobs escaped from her as she started to cry. Her heartbeat was starting to increase. She couldn't believe it. It must be a joke. But the serious look and the gloomy atmosphere that filled the air at that moment, confirmed what the woman said.

Pain was the only thing she could feel. _'N-no…Sis… That's not possible… Sis…' _she quietly sobbed.

Her heart was broken and her world crashed into darkness.

The raiven haired woman walked towards the girl and knelt in front of the crying Serah. She took the girl in her arms, petting her head.

"I-I'm sorry…" – she whispered.

Serah's eyes widened. She felt something. This woman… she didn't even know her, but somehow she could reassure her. This woman could transmit her a warmth… A warmth that only her sister could transmit her. When she calmed herself, she dried her tears and faced the pulsian. She had a warm, though sad, smile. Looking her in the eyes, made Serah reminisce something.

* * *

*_FLASHBACK*_

_It was summer and the Farrons went on a trip to Lake Bresha. The place was really beautiful, the air was fresh and there was a little bridge by the lake._

"_Don't get too far girls!" – ordered the woman to her daughters._

"_OK! Mom!" – responded the little girl._

_The two girls went towards the wooden bridge._

"_Serah! Don't run!"_

_Serah didn't listen and ran forward. "Catch me if you can!"_

"_Aah!"_

"_Serah!" – shouted the older Farron as she heard something falling into water. She ran forward and stopped as she saw a hole. She dived without hesitation. She had to save Serah._

"_Serah! Serah!" – cried Claire. "Open your eyes! Please!"_

_Serah began to gain consciousness as Claire gave a sigh of relief._

_The little girl coughed and started to shiver. "C-Claire…"_

_Claire smiled and covered her little sister with her sweater. "You're freezing… C'mon let's go and change your clothes."_

"_C-Claire… I-I was s-so scared…" – said the girl as she started to cry. Claire looked at her and hugged her tight, trying to keep her warm._

"_I'm here now… Don't worry…" – she whispered. "I'll never leave you… I promise."_

"_But… Claire…"_

"_Shhh…" – said Claire and smiled at her – "Let's go now…"_

_Claire gave her a piggy ride. The cold was almost gone. She leaned her hear on Claire's back. That perfume… That warmth… was all she needed at that time._

"_Serah… I'm sorry…"_

_She blinked as she rose her head._

"_I should've take more care of you…" – she said._

_Serah lowered her head. She felt guilty. But that was Claire. She'd always apologize. She was always ready to take the blame for everything. Even for something she hasn't done. Her warmth and her smile were the favorite things about her sister. With those she knew she would always be safe._

_Claire would always be there for her. Always._

Vanille looked at the scene. She felt a strange feeling. Her heartbeat was way too fast. She was confused. What was this strange feeling? Fang didn't even know Serah… It was like they already knew each other.

They were so close… Just like sisters. She lowered her head and placed her hands on her chest.

"_Hey, Lightning… Is this what you feel, whenever you see Serah with Snow?" – _she thought.

* * *

'_If it's too much to deal with, face it later.'_

Serah's voice echoed in her mind.

'_Face it later…'_

The redhead remained in silence. Maybe it was just because Fang was keeping Lightning's last wish: to take care of Serah. It was the least she could do. But wait. She had to take care of Serah too. She was there too…

Serah's eyes were full of tears and they started to overflow. She wanted to apologize to Lightning for everything. But Claire would always be there for her, she'd always come back to her, she'd never leave her like this, thought Serah as she handed Lightning's pendant and said - "If she gave this to you… Then you're the one who should keep this. It was the most precious thing to her. It was our mother's…"

Fang blinked. "No… You're wrong… You were the most precious thing to her..."

The pink haired girl stared at the woman before facing the tall man.

She jumped into Snow's arms. "She'll come back? Right, Snow?" Serah convinced herself that Lightning would come back. Somehow, she would.

"Yeah…sure." – he responded, trying to comfort his fiancée.

"Fang…" – said Vanille as she approached Fang. She gazed at her friend with sadness. It was their fault. The cause for which all of them were involved. The reason of why all of their lives were ruined.

"Lightning…" - whispered the silver haired boy, looking up at Cocoon. "I guess you meant for this to be goodbye…"

The group stood still as they gazed at the panorama of the crystallized world.

'_We live to make the impossible, possible.' – _And so they would from now on.

* * *

"Hey… Honey… How was…"

"I'm sorry Snow… I'm a bit tired, I'm going into my room and get some rest. There are leftovers from yesterday in the oven… Goodnight."

"O-okay…Goodnight."

'_Serah…' _The blonde man sighed

"Looks like she really is Lightning's sister… Always going into retreat after a tiring day." - said the raiven haired woman closing the door behind her.

"Did you just get in?"

"Yup… Vanille's still at Lebreu's bar. I'm going to pick her up later…"

"Fine… There are some leftovers in the oven, you and Vanille can eat them if you want. I'm not hungry…" – said Snow with a saddened look on his face.

Fang narrowed her eyebrows and looked at him.

Almost two months have passed since Lightning's departure.

After the defeat of Orphan the former l'Cie took different paths except for Fang, Vanille, Snow and Serah.

Fang and Vanille have started to live with Serah and Snow on Cocoon.

Fang began to work for the Guardian Corps, she wanted to continue what Lightning had started and to keep her promise, protecting Serah. Vanille joined the team NORA and worked part time at Lebreu's bar.

Sazh restarted to pilot and along with his son embarked on a long trip around Pulse. To compensate for the lost time.

Hope has entered to the New Eden College. His father was accused of betrayal for helping Pulse l'Cie and been purged. He started to leave by himself, trying to keep himself from remembering bad things.

They all tried to leave behind what happened. It was too painful to remember.

Especially for Serah. It was more difficult for her. Their parents died and since then, Lightning was her only family left. And now she was gone too. It hurt her.

Snow, kept leading the team NORA and help the survivors from Pulse's plague. All this time he could see clearly in Serah's eyes her pain and anguish. He could see that she was suffering.

For the past two months Serah became colder and colder. She distanced herself from everyone, making the pulsians and her fiancèe and Fang worry about her. She was acting just like her sister. Cold, numb and distant. But all she wanted to do was trying to keep her sister alive inside her.

She was sitting on her bed, holding a picture of her and her sister. She was thinking about their past. Claire has always been there for her. She was missing the sister that would kick the guys who would bother her. She was missing that time, when it was only them. A sad smile appeared on her face.

She was feeling guilty. It was her fault that Claire had been turned into a l'Cie and trapped into crystal stasis. Two months ago she convinced herself that her sister would come back sooner or later, but the wait was too heartbreaking. Her hope was starting to fade away. She lay down and slowly closed her eyes.

'_Serah …' - said a familiar voice._

'_S-sis?'_

She slighly opened her eyes and saw Fang's face looking at her with concern.

"Wh-what's wrong, Fang?" – she asked rubbing her eyes. She picked up her legs and brought them to the side of the bed, in a sitting position.

Fang sat near her and said "I'm sorry for waking you up… But I wanted to talk to you… You're making us worry, especially the hero… What's happening to you? Why are you acting like this?"

The girl sighed and faced the woman. With numb eyes.

"Serah…" . Fang placed her hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Fang… You think she'll come back someday?"

The pulsian blinked. She was confused. She didn't know how to answer Serah. She remained in silence. Just what Lightning would do in this moment?

Lightning would just sat and listen to the girl with sympathy. Without saying a word.

But… She wasn't Lightning. She would never be able to take her place, but she sweared she'd do her best to take care of Serah. Not because she was told by Light, but because her friend gave up on her life to save her and Vanille's. It was the least.

"F-Fang?"

The wild haired woman turned towards the girl. She wrapped her in her arms, holding her tightly.

Serah's eyes widened. _'This warmth…' _She closed her eyes imagining Lightning. She started to sob and cry. _'Sis…'_

"Listen, Serah… She is here. In our hearts. She'll always be. " – she assured, smiling at the girl - "I'm taking care of you from now on… okay? Well… Until she comes back…"

"You think she will?"

"Yup… I'm sure of it!"

Serah nodded. "Thanks and you now… I really miss her, Fang." – cried the girl. "I really do…"

* * *

'_Claire…Claire… It's now time to wake up from your slumber.'_

The cold air made her shiver. She slightly opened her eyes as she got up, in a sitting position. She looked around her and found nothing except green and trees. The sun has just risen and that place was deserted: no animals and no people. It was just her.

"Where am I…?" – she weakly asked.

Confused she stood up and tried to balance herself as she felt a weight on her back. She noticed there was a holster hanging off her belt with a sort of gun in it. She esamined the object there was an inscription that reads: "White Flash. Call upon my name" _'White flash?' – she thought _

She put back the gun in its holster as she lowered her head and look at her gloved hands, her clothes… And that leather band on her right arm. It was familiar… She put her hand on her chest… Something was missing. Looking at herself was making her more confused. Who was she?

She began her walking to nowhere asking herself - "W-Who am I…? Why am I here?"

'_Claire' _That name kept running into her mind. She leaned on a tree and sighed, trying to remember with no results.

"Claire… Claire…" – she muttered – "Is that my name?" Yes…she didn't know how or why, but she was sure that, that what her name. It was odd but she could feel it.

She continued on her way, without remembering anything about her past. But she knew that her journey has only began.

'_Yes… You shall know live your new life, my child. Just as you wished, You are now Orphan of your memories.'_

_

* * *

_

Just like I said before... Reviews are welcomed! =D xD

**Tell me if you liked it or not... AH! And Noctis should appear in the next chapter...or later... o.O**

**^_^' sorry don't want to spoil anything...xD**


	4. 3  Similiarities

**Hey Guys! Finally Chapter 3 is up! Yay! . I'm sorry for the late update but I was a bit busy (again) xD**

**Well then... I'd like to introduce you my OCs:**

**Lucia Caelum - the second born of the Caelum family. **

**Sarah Caelum - the youngest child of the family.**

**Aurelium - the major-domo xD and a sort of ''Fairy God Mother (Father xD)" to Sarah**

**And finally, a special thanks to everybody who reviewed and who put this in their story alert. THANKS EVERYONE! So now I shall leave you with the reading... Enjoy! ^,^**

* * *

Days have passed since Claire woke up in the middle of the green and she found herself walking through a crowded market at high noon. Her whole body was hurting, she hasn't eaten properly for days. She fed herself with soft fruits she found on the way and sheltered herself from wind and rain into a cave. It was strange. She hasn't seen anybody but trees and insects during her journey. But now, these people… Who were they? Where was she? Why were they dressed so differently from her? She wanted to ask someone for help, her aching body was tempting her to close her eyes and let herself down right now, but she couldn't. Not without remembering anything of her past. Her gunblade and her name were the only things left to her. She looked around her, trying to find something or someone familiar, though this whole place was foreign.

She leaned down as she took a little teddy bear from the ground. _'Looks like someone dropped this…' _She gazed at the plush. It was dark brown and had black eyes. It was soft and scented. A lavender fragrance. Somehow the plush reminded her of something… Something she never had… It was a sad and lonely feeling. It was weird. How could an irrelevant object bring her such sense?

"Hey! That's mine!" yelled a little girl running towards the pink haired woman. The girl was accompanied by a middle-aged man.

Claire looked down at the little girl. She had spiky black hair with silver highlights tied into a ponytail and bangs covering her forehead. She had blue and deep eyes and had a big smile on her face. She had a vivid skin and reddish cheeks. She was wearing a simple, but not too long, black dress. The girl was dressed much more elegantly than the people around her. She must be part of the royal family. And like the teddy bear the little girl smelled of lavender. The man beside her was wearing a dark outfit. His hair was nearly completely gray, his eyes were dark green and his face was emotionless. He had a rigid posture and seemed severe. He must be a sort of bodyguard. Her head started to spin and her eyes went blurry as she rubbed them with her hand trying to focus her glance at the two people opposite her.

She kneeled in front of the girl handing her the brown plush. "Here" she said smiling. The little girl thanked the woman and smiled. "Thanks" said the girl. "Hey, What's your name? Are you alright? You look tired…" asked concerned the girl.

Claire stood up as her aqua eyes met blue ones. She eyed the girl for a few seconds but before she could answer the girl, she started to fall backwards.

'_Claire… Claire…' someone called._

She opened her eyes as she slowly put herself into a sitting position, making a wet towel fall on her thights. Her whole body was aching, she was sweating, her a heartbeat increasing and her head was spinning. She looked down at herself. Her gunblade was missing and her clothes were taken off her and now she was wearing a white long dress. Where was she? What was this place? She held her head with her hand. She looked out of the window, outside was dark and stormy.

She saw the little girl from the market sleeping peacefully, hugging her beloved teddy bear on the couch across the room.

"Hey there. You're awake" said a girl who was sitting on the chair next to the bed as she took the towel off Claire and put it in the basin full of water, next to the bedside. "She waited for you to wake up but she ended up falling asleep…"

Claire's eyes darted to the little sleeping girl.

"Where am I? And who are you?" asked nervously the pink haired woman to the teenager.

"You should at least thank us… Well her…" said the girl as she gave a glance at the sleeping girl "She said you collapsed in front of her and Aurelium, our butler, just before returning her teddy bear. You're pretty lucky you know? If she didn't find you, I think you'd be in trouble by now… It's pretty dangerous out there even under the sunlight… Distract yourself even just for a moment and you'll find yourself deprived of everything. Especially if you're sick."

Claire sighed as she looked at the girl who walked towards the girl and covered her with a blanket. The teenager must be the girl's sister. She had black long hair with spiky bangs, she resembled the little girl only with amber eyes. Her face was pale but held a warm and reassuring smile on her lips. She was kind of familiar…

"You're at our residence, in one of our guest room. My name is Lucia Caelum and the little girl over there is Sarah, my little sister." – explained the girl as she pointed at her younger sibling "So now, it's your turn. Who are you? What were you doing staggering in the middle of the street with these clothes?"

"I wasn't staggering… And I…don't know…" said confused the woman "I just woke up among the trees, kept walking without destination, and then I found myself surrounded by people…"

"What? You don't know? What do you mean by that?" asked curiously Lucia. "What's your name? Where do you come from? Any relatives?"

"My name… my name is Claire." responded Claire. "And… I can't remember anything…"

"Well, Claire… this is mess…"

Lucia sat next to the woman on the bedside. She observed the woman. That pink hair, her aqua eyes and her face… She was beautiful. That woman just reminded her of her mom, causing her to smile. A sad smile.

"Thanks for the hospitality but I should go now. I've lost too much time…" said Claire as she tried to stand up. But she suddenly felt dizzy and began to sway until she fell on her knees.

Lucia ran towards the pinkette and put her hands on Claire's shoulder. "Easy now… You're still feverish…" She helped Claire to stand up and lay her down on the bed. "Just lay down and rest now, okay? We'll see what we can do for you. Noctis is coming back tomorrow, so I guess he's gonna lend you a hand."

"Wh-why? You don't even know me…" asked Claire as her heavy eyes begun to shut. "Noct.." she whispered.

"I don't know…just have a good feeling about you… You don't seem to be a bad person and Noctis is mine and Sarah's older brother… He was on…"

She stopped as she heard the woman's heavy breath. She stared at the her for a moment and put her hand of Claire's forehead, checking her temperature. Claire was still feverish. She wiped her sweat off her face with the cool damp towel. She gave a look outside, the storm hadn't subsided.

"S-sis?"

Lucia turned to her sibling as she saw a half asleep Sarah rubbing her eyes. She took Sarah's hand and helped the sleepy girl to walk. They quietly exited Claire's room and made their way to their own room.

"Sis… Can I sleep with you tonight? I'm afraid…"

"We'll keep the light on all night, okay?" suggested Lucia.

"But that's not it…" said shyly the little girl holding tight her plush.

"Then what is it?" asked curiously Lucia looking at her younger sister.

"I'm afraid … Afraid of lightning…"

* * *

"Snow… C'mon tell me why did Fang lock herself in her room?" insisted the pink haired girl the tall man, who was lazing on the couch watching the tv.

"I don't know! If I knew I'd already tell you… Since it's about two hours you keep asking me, no…telling me the same thing…" explained resigned the blond. "Why don't you ask Vanille?"

"I'd already did if she wasn't at Lebreau's, at work. Place that's foreing to you, right Snow? " scolded Serah.

"I'm on holidays!" yelled Snow. Serah made a sulk face as she crossed her arms to her chest, tapping her foot.

"Yeah, you're always on holidays Snow." Responded codly the girl, before realizing she offended her fiancée saying this. She looked at him with a saddened face as she sat next to him. "I…I'm sorry…It's just I a bit worried about her."

"I know… and I understand. She just reminds of her, right? Always working, if not in missions, locked into her room…"

Serah made a sad smile and nodded. "I just…want to take care of everyone here…"

"Listen why don't you go up there and ask yourself?" Snow approached Serah as he kissed her on the forehead. "Take advantage of it to talk to her…and don't be afraid… she's not gonna eat you alive you know? But if so, just call for me and your hero will be there in a second!" He winked, making his I-got-everything-under-control grin.

Serah stood in front of Fang's door. She was worried about her because Fang hasn't got out from her room for the past three days. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. No response. She slightly opened the door as she saw Fang asleep on the desk. She slowly approached the woman and stared at her. She narrowed her eyebrows and smiled at the sleeping Fang as she started to reminisced her sister.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Just after their parents death the sisters Farron started to live by their own. Since then Claire was buried along with them. That day, at the funeral, Lightning was born._

_A year have passed since Lightning began to strain herself for Serah's sake. A year, since Serah has felt more alone than ever._

"_Claire? I mean… Lightning? Can I come in?" asked the little pink haired girl as she opened the door. She moved to have a closer look to her older sister. Lightning was leaning herself on the desk, while holding her head._

"_Hey sis, do you mind watching a movie with me when you're done there? I know you've just return from your last mission and you're tired, but it'll be funny…" asked Serah holding a dvd on her left hand. She approached her sister and placed her other hand on her sibling's shoulder. "Sis?"_

"_Y-yeah?" she tried to hide her pain from her sister._

"_Cl-Claire! You're burning up!" yelled the younger Farron as she put her hand on her sister's forehead._

"_I-I'm fine…It's just a cold" lied Lightning. Everytime she'd come back home she'd always receive a scolding from Serah. She didn't want to argue again. _

"_No! You're not fine! You've got a fever! It's really bad too!" scolded Serah as her gaze fell upon her sister's left arm, which was bandaged. "And what's this? You're hurt too!"_

_Tears were flowing down Serah's eyes, making Lightning's heart melt._

"_Serah… I.."_

"_No! Stop it! I'm tired of being scared! Wondering if you'd come back safe or not!"_

"_I'm doing this for both of us…"_

_Lightning hugged Serah tight, trying to comfort her sister. She couldn't stand seeing her sister like this._

"_I'll be fine… I promise… And we can still watch the movie if you want…" whispered the older Farron._

"_No! You have to lay down! We'll see it next time…"_

_Serah wiped her tears, forced her sister to rest and let her take care of her._

"_I'm going bring you a cold damp cloth and a hot soup, okay? Just wait."_

_Lightning smiled at the girl as she closed her eyes, waiting for her sister to come._

"_Thanks…Serah"_

_Serah was in the kitchen. She was __boiling the water for the soup she promised to her sister._

"_Geez…Sis is always stubborn like a stone! She never listens to me!" she thought._

_She made her way to Lightning's room bringing with her a bacin with cold water and a cloth. She damped the cloth with cold water as she placed it onto Lightning's forehead._

"_Serah? I'm…" started Lightning_

"_Shh… Don't talk. And don't worry about it. Just rest now. I'll be right back with your soup…kay?"_

_Lightning nodded. Serah sounded so motherly to her. It was like Serah was the big sister now. It was weird, but reassuring though. Knowing that someone would always take care of you, it was wonderful._

"_Cl-Claire?"_

_Serah looked down at her sister, who was sleeping like a baby. She sighed at the scene and put down the soup on the bedside table._

"_Huh…You think you're a rock while you're just human as I am… The great unstoppable Lightning Farron beaten by a common fever" She giggled at the thought._

_

* * *

_

"Hey…Fang… wake up…" Serah tried to wake up her friend.

"Serah?" Fang rubbed her eyes, trying to awake herself. "What are you doing here?" She asked with a sleepy tone.

"Nothing… Just checking you up." Giggled the younger girl "What were you working at?"

"Hmmm…Nothing.."

"C'mon Fang! Let me see!" Serah insisted as she tried to peek at her friend's work. "C'mon! Faaang"

Fang sighed and showed a map to Serah. "Look at this…"

"What's this?" asked curiously the girl as she stood up to take a better look at the paper.

"This, is Pulse's map… It shows everything. The villages, the peaks, Oerba and…"

"Hey, what's this dark spot?" interrupted Serah.

"This? This is Tenebrae… Oerba's nemesis…"

"Huh? What do you mean by 'nemesis'?"

"It's a long story, Serah…" Fang tried to avoid the topic.

"I have plenty of time to listen" said Serah as she sat on Fang's bed, ready to hear the story from her friend.

"Okay…" Fang sat beside Serah, she let out a small sigh as she began to tell her "Every world has its lit places and its dark ones. Well, we can define that on Pulse, Oerba was the lit one and Tenebrae was the dark one. "We are opposite to each other and we've always been in conflict, and this is because of the collision of the Oerba families and the Caelum ones."

"What was the reason of their conflict?" asked Serah

"The Crystal…"

"The Crystal?"

"Serah… Unlike Cocoon, Pulse was not ruled by the Fal'Cies' slavery. Everything was equilibrated by the Crystal. It was the only thing that kept light and dark in harmony. Like Yin and Yang… But one day the king of Tenebrae decided to take the Crystal from its place and keep it for his own. We never knew why… All we've done was to focus on protecting it. That's what only matter at that time."

"So the tenebraes were bad people? How were they?" Serah asked it was an interesting story

"Well, we oerbians, represented the ancient people, whilst the tenebraes the modern one. The distinction between the oerbians and the tenebraes are the hair and the clothes. The tenebraes, they usually have dark hair and the oerbians red or orange one. As you see Vanille and I wear chromatic and tribal clothes… whilst the tenebraes, they always wear dark clothes af if they always go to a funeral." Giggled Fang.

"Have ever been there? I mean…to Tenebrae…"

"Nope…"

"Well how do you know how they are if have never seen one? You talk about them as if you know them…and you said the usually oerbians are red or orange haired but why are you dark haired then?"

"Well… My dad…" said Fang.

"Your dad?"

Serah was curious about these stories and she was happy that Fang was starting to open to her. This was just like the moment she and her sister used to have. She knew she'd always miss her but she was convinced that she'd never feel alone. Fang was there. Always. Just like Lightning used to. It was nostalgic. Serah looked at Fang. Dark hair, blue eyes, her features…She didn't resemble Vanille at all. "That's why you have dark hair, right? You took it from your dad! And your red highlights a feature you took from your mother…"

"Yup…That's all true" responded Fang as she gaped. "My dad…He was from Tenebrae and my mother used to tell me about his world and its people…"

"But how? Wasn't it forbidden?"

"Yes… But he saved my mother's life. That's when they fell in love with each other. At first the village saw him as a threat but he proved them that they were wrong and that he loved my mother and he'd leave everything in order to stay with her. And so he did. He was the one who told the Heads of Oerba that the Caelums were going to steal the crystal... He betrayed his own king to stay with his lover. He was a hero."

Fang's voice was starting to lower down. There was a melancholy tone on it. But not only her voice showed sadness and pain. Even if she was smiling, trying to hide her feelings, her eyes showed the opposite.

"He saved the Crystal and our village, but then my mother was told he was killed by one of the Caelums. After his death, she realized she was pregnant of me…" Fang yawned as she rubbed again her eyes. "We should continue this next time… It's late and you must go to school tomorrow and I'm pretty tired too."

"But Fang… I still don't get why were you looking at that map before…" wondered the pink haired girl. "I mean why...? Are you planning to return to Oerba?" Serah was afraid that Fang would leave. She grew fond to her. She woulnd't stand losing someone special again.

"No… I'm not coming back there…" This made Serah let silent sigh as she opened the door to exit the room. Fang eyed her with a serious look on her face.

"I'm planning to take my vendetta on the Caelums for my father, for my mother and for Oerba. They'll pay for what they've done."

Serah's eyed widened as the last thing she saw was the door closing in front of her.

* * *

**I'm sorry that Noctis wasn't in this chapter again. But I SWEAR his comparison will be in the next chapter... hehe**

**Please review!**

**Ps I know I'm not a good writer but I'm doing everything to make the point of this story. So sorry for the grammar and everything , but pls understand me... I'm just a normal student who lives in Italy where english is almost never spoken o.o and wants her ideas to be shared... ^,^**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW YOU MUST REVIEW xD hehe**


	5. 4 Truth

**So here it is! Chapter 4! YAY! . sorry if it took long but I was busy with my praktikum... u.u**

**However... THANKS to everyone who reviewed my story =D**

**ENJOY! ^_^ **

* * *

Noctis entered his palace accompanied by a blonde haired man.

"Noctis!" called the little girl running towards her older sibling, followed by the gray haired man. Noctis kneeled down as he gave a big hug to Sarah. "I'm back" A refreshing smile appeared on his face as Sarah hugged him back.

"Hey there, Aurelium!" greeted the blonde. "How's my favourite bodyguard ever? Enjoyed yourself with the two princesses?" He giggled.

The man sighed in response and kept his cool.

"Give him a break, Prompto…" said Noctis as he stood up, petting Sarah's head. He looked around, seeking for his missing sister.

"How was work, Noct? Did it go well? We've missed you so much…" mumbled the little girl, holding her teddy bear.

"Sarah…" The dark haired man kept looking around the hall, waiting for her sister to greet him.

"Huh?"

"Where's Lucia?" asked concerned Noctis. _'She must be still angry with me…'_

_**

* * *

*FLASHBACK***_

_It was late night, Sarah was sleeping peacefully on her bed and Noctis and Lucia were having their usual arguments in Noctis' room. The older Caelum was steady, listening to his younger sibling's scolding._

"_Noctis! You can't go there again! You've never been here since mom and dad's death! What for? For this stupid Crystal where our parents wasted their life!" scolded the young girl._

"_Noctis! Are you even listening to me?" asked angrily the girl, bringing her hand on her hips. "We don't have anything left now! It's only the three of us. Shouldn't we take care of each other?"_

"_I'm doing the best I can…" thought the dark haired man._

_Noctis narrowed his eyesbrows at the sight of Lucia crying. He closed his fist, lowered her head and remained in silence. Lucia's gaze were still on him._

"_Fine. Do whatever you want. Waste you life on protecting that stupid Crystal of yours!" Concluded Lucia as she walked out of the room, shutting roughly the door behind her._

"_Lucia… Sarah… I'm sorry…"_

_

* * *

_

"She's upstairs… She's taking care of Claire…"

'_Claire? Who's Claire?'_ Noctis stared at the girl, confused. "Hmmm… Sarah… Who's Claire?"

"She's the woman from yesterday. She found my teddy when I lost it. She returned it to me, but then, she just collapsed in front of me and Aurelium… so we took her home and Lucia said that Claire had a bad flu..." explained the girl putting her hands behind her, swaying from left to right.

"What?" shouted Noctis as he ran upstairs. He made his way towards Lucia's room, he opened the door. The room was empty. '_Damn it!'_

"Noct... What's wrong?"

He turned around and saw Sarah standing in front of him. She must've ran after him. "Sarah… where's your sister?" asked coldly Noctis.

"She's in the guest room…"

The older Caelum opened the door. A pink haired woman was standing in front of Lucia. He couldn't see her face, it was covered by the fringe. The woman was holding something which appeared to be a weapon.

"Lucia!" yelled Noctis to his younger sister as he walked to her. He pushed the woman away with all his strength, making Claire hit the wall.

Sarah watched the scene in silence, holding tightly her plush in her hands. Claire was now knocked out leaning against the wall. Her face completely oscure by her bangs and her hands flat on the floor. "Noctis!" The little girl ran towards the woman.

"Noctis!" the blond haired man entered the room, followed by Aurelium. "What happened? We heard a splash!" He looked at his friend and Lucia as he saw a woman leaning against the wall. "What the he- Noctis! What have you done? You knocked out her!"

"Sarah! Stay away from that woman!" ordered Noctis, ignoring his friend. "Now!"

Lucia widened her eyes, shocked by her brother's reaction. "Noct! What the hell are you doing? What's wrong with you?"

"No! What's wrong with you! Didn't I tell you you musn't trust strangers? Didn't you think that she could be an enemy? That she could have used you in order to get the crystal?" He pointed at the unconscious woman.

"Hey, buddy. Calm down now, ok? I now you're still nervous about our last mission, but this doesn't give you the right to beat this woman… Stranger or not." Prompto put his hand on the older Caelum's shoulder, trying to stop him, with no success. He turned to Aurelium as he said "Aurelium, could please lay her on bed?"

The grey haired man nodded and followed the order he was given.

"That stupid crystal again! Claire is not a bad person! I've talked to her! And if she was, she'd already killed me!" cried Lucia, her teeth clenched.

"How do you know? You've just known her! What if she's just trying to buy time and gain your trust?" argued Noctis, closing his fists.

"No she isn't! I've seen it in her eyes! She's …"

Sarah looked at her older siblings. They were starting again. They were starting to fight, again. "Would you please stop it! Claire needs our help now!" scolded the little girl as she tried to stop Noctis and Lucia from their quarrel. "We don't resolve anything going on like this…" Sarah approached her siblings, looking at them with care. She was the younger one, and was the one who had always tried to stop their arguments and brought peacefulness among them. "Didn't mom and dad teach us to help the others…? Even if Claire was bad… She needs our help now and fightning doesn't resolve anything…"

The two older Caelum looked at each other. It was right. Sarah was right. Lately, they haven't done anything but fight. They were so blinded by their anger without knowing that they were neglecting their own sister.

* * *

_***FLASHBACK***_

"_Good morning sleepy head…"_

_Claire moaned and slowly woke up. She focused her glance as she saw a smiling pale face above her._

"_Why are you helping me?"_

_Lucia began to walk back and forth through the room. "Well… Because you needed help?"_

"_This doesn't mean anything…What if I killed you?"_

_The girl made a half smile and let out a sigh. "But you didn't… Sarah said she had a good feeling about you, and I agree with her too. If you were a bad person, then you'd never return a girl her teddy, right? And if you really had bad intentions, then you'd just attack me now… I think… I can trust you." She then approached the woman and sat beside her. "So, Claire, you said you couldn't remember anything but your name… then you walked for days and days and finally found yourself staggering in the middle of the market… At least, can you remember where do you come from? Were you a soldier? Do you know why were you carrying a sword with you? It'll make easier to find your family…"_

_Claire gazed at her hands, thightening the blanket. She was feeling her head burning, but it was nothing compared to the thought of her past. It was painful to look back and not seeing anything but pure white. Her memories were blank, just like an empty paper. "I…don't know…" she said as she slowly got out of bed. "I think I should go now… Thanks for everything you did for me and for your hospitality."_

"_But… you can't go… You're still feverish…"_

"_I don't have time… I have to go…" She walked towards her gunblade, resting on the chair in its holster. She drew it and observed it. "This gunblade and this armband are the only thing I have left… They're the only things that can relate me with my past." Her eyes glistening, she eyed the girl._

_Lucia blinked. This woman, was trying to push her away, but her teary eyes contradicted her. Claire was good at hiding her physical pains but not at her emotional ones. Even though she's just met her, Lucia felt like she knew Claire since always._

"_Do you think it's worth to seek for my past?"_

_

* * *

_

Lightning half opened her eyes, still lying on the bed. Her whole body burning and aching. _'What happened?' _She gazed at the ceiling and reminisced. The last thing she remembered was preparing herself to leave… then… Nothing. She could still feel a slight pain on her back, but it was nothing compared to her headache. She turned her head as she saw a dark haired man entering the room. He had spiky hair and crimson eyes. Like the inhabitants of this house, he was wearing dark clothes too. But unlike the others he was surrounded by a gloomy aura. Aqua eyes met red ones. The two stared at each other for a while.

"I give you my apologies… I shouldn't have hit you… I'm sorry…" he began _'She's…beautiful…' _"I thought you were an enemy…and I just lost my mind…"

"Well don't mind it… It's okay" she interrupted as she stood up, facing the man and trying to keep her balance. "I was already leaving when you barged into the room…" _'What is this strange feeling?' _Looking at him in the eyes was making her heartbeat increase. _'Maybe it's just this stupid fever…'_

"By the way my name's Noctis, prince of Tenebrae and Lucia and Sarah's brother."

"I'm Claire…" she said as she raised.

"I know… Sarah hasn't done anything but talk about you all the time… and Lucia explained me your situation… and told that you have a sort of amnesia… is that true?"

"…" she sighed as she picked up her belongings from the chair next to the bed and began to put on her jacket.

"What are you doing?" he asked

"Isn't it obvious? I'm leaving." she codly replied. "I don't have time to waste…"

"But you're not healed yet…"

"I can take care of myself… I'm fine"

'_N-no not again…' _Claire fell backwards as Noctis caught her and held her in his arms. "Whoa… I don't think so…" He smiled at her. A reassuring smile that made her heart warm and beat faster. His eyes were turning from red to amber. "I told you were not healed yet…" He stood up with Claire still in his arms and lifted her, bridal style.

"Let go of me…" she complained. She didn't know why but she hated being sick and show her weakness. But the warmth that this man was transmitting her was so reassuring.

"Listen… For now you're staying here 'till you heal and then you can go and do whatever you want." He explained as he carried her and lay her on bed.

"Tsk" _'Is everyone in this house this insistent?'_

"Stop complaining and rest now." _'Is every woman this stubborn?'_

He looked down at her. At the sight of the now sleeping Claire, he couldn't help but smile. _'Claire… huh?'_ He chuckled.

It's been already a month since Cocoon's fall. A month since Vanille and Fang never had a chance to spend time together nor even talk. Everytime Vanille asked Fang to go out with her, Fang would always reply that she's busy. Busy with her new job. Busy with Serah.

_**

* * *

*FLASHBACK***_

"_Here" said the pulsian warrior as she handed a box to the red head._

_Vanille was confused. "What's this?" She tilted her head to the right._

"_A gift…" she chuckled "C'mon open it!"_

_The redhead did as she was said. She began to unwrapped the box. She took the object out of the box and obeserved it._

"_So? You like it?" asked smiling the woman._

"_Uhm… Fang, what's this?"_

"_It's a cellphone… it's the most used device by Cocoon's citizens." She began to explain "Listen, I know we haven't talked to each other lately, because of my new job. But now with this, you can call me everytime you want. Well, what I'm saying is that, whenever you need me just call out for me, ok? And I'm so-"_

_Fang was cut off by Vanille's hug. "Thank you, Fang. And don't worry for me… It's okay…"_

_The woman returned the hug, reassuring her friend "I said that we'll stick together no matter what, remember?" Fang released the hug as she glanced at the girl's face "Hmm… You know what? I'm free thursday night. What about an output just you and me? After work I can come at Lebreau's and you pick you up, then we can go to the beach and watch the stars, just like we used to when we were little, in Oerba."_

_Vanille looked at Fang in the eyes. She couldn't help but smile. "Promise?" _

_Fang nodded and winked at Vanille. "Yep. Promise." She kept gazing at the girl. She hadn't seen Vanille this happy so long and she knew that it was only her fault, that's why she had to remedy at her mistakes._

"_Fang… Thanks again…"_

_

* * *

_

Another day of work had finished for the red haired oerban. But she was not that tired like always. She was exited, happy… Because this night she would finally be able to spend some time with Fang and to talk to her.

_._

"Hello? Vanille."

"Hey Fang! I'm almost just finished here… and you? Where are you?"

Fang didn't respond.

"Fang?" called the girl, waiting for an answer. "Fang?" she repeated.

"I-I'm sorry, Vanille… I've got a held up… I won't make it tonight… I'm sorry" apologised the woman on the other end of the phone.

Vanille felt her eyes burning now as she started to cry silently, trying to keep her sobs quiet. She did it again. She stood her up again. As always, to Fang her job was more important than her. "I-It's o-okay… " she took a deep breath "L-Lebreau's calling me… Sorry, see you later…" She hung up the phone. _'Wh-why?...'_

"Hey Vanille do you mind staying here a little bit later? We're having a NORA-party now. We'll have some drinks and snacks. It's only among us…" Invited Lebreau as she noticed the trembling body of the girl. She approached Vanille and patted her shoulder. "What's wrong?"

Vanille wiped her tears and turned herself facing her friend with a smiling face. "Nothing… It's just that I stumbled on something and hit my back on the floor..." she giggled.

Lebreau raised an eyebrow. _'O-kay… this is weird… however'_ "We're giving a party tonight. NORA's only… you joining?"

"But… Isn't it late?"

"Don't worry. Maqui'll take you home… C'mon we'll have fun!"

"hmm… I have nothing to do at home… So I think…"

"Well, then it's decided!"

* * *

The red haired girl was standing before the front door. Her face red, her head spinning. It was not in her getting home this late, drunk. She knew Fang would scold her for drinking. Even if she says that it was only for joining the team NORA. Even if she says she only took a few sips. Perhaps, this was her attempt to ask for Fang's care. Getting drunk so that she'd take care of her. Getting home this late so that she'd worried about her. She had never felt this lonely... She needed her attention. Maybe she was just being possessive. Maybe she was just jelous… But she was convinced that she missed her friend so much.

The red head quietly closed the door, in order to not wake up the others as Fang approached her with an angry expression on her face. "You're late. Do you know what time is it? You should've got home five hours ago! Where the hell were you?" she began

No response. Vanille looked down at her feet.

The older pulsian started to scold the girl, tapping her foot on the floor and her hands on her hips. "You're in big trouble, missy!"

Vanille cleched her fists, gritting her teeth as she made her way upstairs.

"Oh no. You won't pass this easily. Do you know how worried I was? Listen Vanille we've only been here for a month, I know you're still not used to our new life and I'm sorry about tonight but-"

"Stop it!" interrupted Vanille "Just leave me!"

Fang's eyes widened as she heard the disturbed response of her friend. She took a better look at Vanille. "Vanille, are you drunk?"

Fang gazed at Vanille. The red haired girl had her head lowered and she could sight a tear rolling down her right cheek. She wiped it with her finger. She narrowed her eyes as she noticed that Vanille was starting to sob and tremble. Vanille turned, she was about to walk away. "I'm going upstairs." She only thing she wanted now, was to lay on her comfy bed and sleep. But Fang grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"Let me go, Fang!"

"What's wrong with you?" she asked concerned "Vanille! Talk to me!"

Vanille raised her head. Fang blinked as she saw the crying face of her friend. She had seen Vanille crying before but not like this. Those eyes showed anger, frustration and fear. This was not like Vanille. The happy, cheerful and loving Vanille.

"Talk to you? Talk to you? I've always tried to talk to you since we moved here!" cried Vanille, letting out all of her rage "But obviously, you were just busy with your stupid job and Serah!"

"Listen…I never meant to-" she paused "I'm sorry… I'm sorry for everything, And I'm sorry for tonight. But I'm just keeping my-"

"Yeah yeah… Your promised to take care of Serah and everything else. Didn't you think that Serah has Snow? That the only family I have left is you?"

"Vanille… You don't know what you're saying…"

"No Fang! Just stop saying excuses!" Vanille broke Fang's grip "Wake up Fang! You don't have to bear none of this! You are not Lightning! You should stop alluding Serah by telling her that _she_ will come back! Because you know that she won't… And you know what? I wish it was Serah the one who remained trapped into that crystal, so that Light- "

_SLAP_

Silence fell among the two oerbans.

Fang was shocked, what was with her? Why did she do that? She would never lift a hand on Vanille, who was now holding her right cheek, tears rolling down her face. "Van-"

Vanille ran upstairs, crying as she slammed the door.

Fang gritted her teeth as she felt a warm and wet feeling in her eyes. She put her hand on her cheek and felt a warm liquid flowing down on it. The pulsian warrior was crying. This was the first time since years. She had forgotten the feeling that brought this warm fluid. It was heartbreaking and breathtaking.

* * *

_***FLASHBACK***_

_ "I knew something was off."_

_The raven haired pulsian walked pass the red haired one as she sighed._

"_You've been shying away from our Focus ever since we woke up on Cocoon."_

"_I…" muttered Vanille._

"_I couldn't figure it out. But the it all made sense after hearing that story from Raines." Continued Fang "You already knew. You knew Ragnarok was the name of destruction."_

"_It wasn't fair. You had to do all the horrible stuff and I didn't have to do anyth-"_

"_That is no reason to lie to me! To think that's what I want? You of all people!" she growled as she lifted her fist._

_Vanille closed her eyes and lowered her head, ready for her punishment. She felt a slight punch on her forehead as she reopened her eyes._

"_Poor kid. You've had it rough."_

"_F-Fang.."_

"_Listen, you're not alone anymore." Fang placed her hands of the younger girl's shoulders, reassuring her._

_Vanille started to sob and cry. "I'm so sorry…"_

_Fang put Vanille in her arms, hugging her and petting tenderly her head. With her eyes narrowed, she said "Keep that up and you'll have me crying soon. We have a new family now. We stick together, you hear me?"_

_

* * *

_

Fang sat down on the stairs. Immersed in her thoughts. Wiping her fallen did she hurt Vanille? Everything she does always ends up disappointing someone she loves. She held Lightning's pendant close to her chest. _'Hey Sunshine… I really need your help here… What should I do now?'_

"Fang?"

The pulsian warrior looked up as she saw Snow and Serah standing behind her. She didn't even notice they got there. If they were enemies, she would have died for sure. Maybe, this was the cause that Lightning tended to distant herself to Serah. She had to be focused in order to protect her. To survive for the both of them. For her, for Serah. But Vanille was right. What was she doing? She was not Lightning.

The two had a sleepy and tired expression on their face.

"You heard us…?" Fang's voice was unusually low, for her tone.

"Yeah…" responded the tall blonde man. "Who wouldn't…?"

"I'm sorry for waking you up… I think, I'm going to rest now…" Fang went to her room. The pink haired girl kept her gaze at the woman, without saying a word.

Serah heard everything about their arguments. She felt guilty. '_You should stop alluding Serah by telling her that she will come back! Because you know that she won't… And you know what? I wish it was Serah the one who remained trapped into that crystal, so that Light- _"_'_ Those words kept running through her mind. Vanille was right. It was all her fault. If she had never turned into a l'Cie none of this would have happened. If it wasn't for her, Lightning would still be here. If it wasn't for her, _Claire _would still be here. After all this time, she tried to convince herself, to allude herself, that Lightning, somehow, someday, would come back to her. It was too hard, too painful to admit it. She was trying to leave into an illusion. But according to what Vanille said, her sister will never return to her. Lightning was gone. This was reality and now she had to accept it.

'_Claire…'_

The half asleep blonde only eyed his fiancèe, holding her forearm.

"Snow… Let's go to Pulse…"

* * *

**There he is! Noctis! *ç* soooo hooot hehe **

**=D I know i know... I'm sorry for my grammar...xD **

* * *

**Me: I'm sorry for you Snow... you're cute but Noctis is way better... u.u**

**Snow: Seraaaah! =0**

**Me: Hey are you even listening to me? o.O**

**Snow: Seraaaaah!**

**Serah: Snow... Will you please stop shouting, I'm not deaf ya know? -.-'' And Kim's right... Noctis is WAY BETTER than you... *o***

**Snow: T.T why...**

**Serah: Because he's not bald under the bandana like you... xD**

**Me: HAHAHAHAAH x'D I didn't know this 'side' of you Snow..x'D**

**Snow: (T_T)**

**

* * *

**

**O.O REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW O.O**


	6. 5 Sorry

**Hey guys! First: I AM SO SORRY ABOUT THIS ULTRA LATE UPDATE. SO SORRY. I have no excuse for that. PLEASE forgive me. *begs for forgiveness***

**Anyways... Here's the New chapter .. xD It's a bit short I know... But please bear with me! ^_^ hehe..**

**Oh and thanks again for the wonderful reviews you've given me.. çwç do happy. :'D You're awesome guys! **

**ano... I was wondering... would prefer me to do regular updates with short chapters more frequently? Or you want longer chapters.. like.. every 2 weeks? ^^" heh..**

**Oh sorry for my blabbering I'm just excited to get back here... heh... So now onto the chapter! :)**

* * *

"Snow... Let's go to Pulse..."

"What?" the blonde man asked confused "Pulse? Hmm… Are you okay? Are you still dreaming?" joked Snow "Babe… You know we can't go down there… PSICOM and GCs are exploring Pulse in order to trace a map and build New Cocoon…"

_"If I could be saved, then..." _she sadly thought. _"...she might be alive somewhere.." _

"Listen Snow, when I was crystallized you did everything to save me. Along with Fang, Vanille, Sazh and Lightning. You went into crystal stasis too after you defeated Orphan, right? But somehow we all managed to come back. I was thinking.. what if there's also a way to save Lightning? All this time, I spent my days doing nothing, shutting myself in my room, wondering if she'll come back or not. I lost too much time, instead of thinking of a way to save her." she explained as she clenched her hands at her side. "Snow! I want to go to Pulse and get inside the pillar. If Lightning really is holding up Cocoon then she must be in there, somewhere! Snow, if there's a way to have my sister back, then I'm willing to do anything... But.. I need your help. I can't do this alone..."

He sighed and looked at the younger Farron's face. The determination in her eyes.. those eyes. They were just like Lightning's... He remembered that time when he was left by the others at the Lake Bresha. Before going, Lightning spoke to him. _"Snow, you're nothing but talk."_ Those words. Lightning's words, so simple and yet so painful. After hearing them again in his head, he remembered an old promise he made a long time ago: make Serah happy. A promise he's made not only to himself, but also to his soon-to-be sister-in-law. He's never broke his promises and there was no way he would start now.

"Vanille was right.."

"Eh?"

"She is right. It's my fault... If it wasn't for me.. Lightning would be still here, Fang and Vanille wouldn't be arguing.. and who knows, probably the Purge would have never been.." she clenched her fists. "That's why I want to save Lightning, it's unfair she's the one paying for me... so please.. I need your help."

"Serah.." Maker, this was difficult. what should he say now? He said he would never let her down, he wanted to help her. He really wanted Lightning back again. But knew more than anyone else that there was no way to enter that pillar. He knew it, because... Lightning herself told him.

* * *

*_FLASHBACK*_

_Unbeknown to Serah, these past months Snow spent his days on Pulse along with NORA team. They sifted the whole structure of the crystal pillar. Everyday was the same: they would wander around it trying to find a possible entrance and find nothing but crystal._

_"Snow"_

_"Wha.."_

_"Snow."_

_He slowly open eyes and saw nothing but blue. His sight was fuzzy but he was aware that he wasn't alone, wherever he was._

_"Snow"_

_That voice, he knew that voice. As he recognized it, he suddenly stood up and looked around. Behind him there was Lightning. Was he seeing things? Was that really Lightning? Where was he? He believed it was just a dream, so he pinched his cheek. "Ouch". Lightning was still there. "Sis!"_

_She hated it whenever he called her that. But right now she didn't have the time nor the patience to argue. "You're not dreaming... Don't worry I'm real." she said._

_"It's really you! I found you! Wait.. then this means.." A wide grin._

_"That you're inside the pillar." _

_"Then what are you waiting for? Come on! Let's go back to the others! Serah misses you so much!"_

_"I can't. I don't want to, Snow." she simply responded._

_"Why? Everyone needs you sis!"_

_"If I were to return, then Cocoon would fall. So.. stop it. Stop searching for me."_

_"But.. You can't just say that! You left us without saying anything! And.. she's still waiting for you! She wants you to be there in our wedding..."_

_"Don't wait for me... Just go on with your lives. And don't you dare letting her down, ok? I entrust her to your care, Snow. Don't leave her, stay with her. And protect her for me too." she looked him in the eyes. "And don't worry.. if you have troubles with her stubborness, Fang will help you." A small chuckle._

_"Light... Why did you.. ..you didn't have to do this. You didn't need to..." He took a deep breath. "Why did you do this?"_

_She eyed him narrowing her brows. Her expression serious again. "There are things in life you just do."_

_"Even if you know that by doing them you end up hurting the people you care the most?" he was enraged._

_"Yes. If it's to protect them." she said codly and so firmly. "Listen Snow, I don't need you to understand. It was my decision. And you're here because I want you to give this." She handed him a small pink rose shaped crystal._

_"... But this is.."_

_"Just call upon my name when you need me the most." she said. __"Don't tell Serah about this, Snow. If you tell her, knowing her she might insist on setting off to come here." A sad smile. "So please... don't."_

_What? Did just Lightning ask him for a favor? "But Light... she- Wait... " Everything was slowly fading away. "W-what's happening?"_

_"My time's out, you have to go now. I'm sorry."_

_"Lightning!" she was fading away too. "Don't go!"_

_"Snow... Move on."_

_"Sis!"_

_"Goodbye."_

_Everything went black._

* * *

_"Oh! Snow! Oye!"_

_"Hey dude! Wake up sleeping beast!"_

_"What..." he mumbled. Wait... what was happening here.. Lightning.. _

_"Snow!"_

_"Goodbye" His eyes snapped open as he sat up. He looked down at his hand. The crystal. It was there. Then it wasn't a dream afterall. He really did met Lightning. He found her. "Goodbye" How can he tell Serah that Lightning would never come back? How can he even tell her that he met Lightning and he wasn't able to bring her home..?_

_"Hey Snow! How you feeling? Does anything hurt?" asked the blond young man._

_"Oh come on Maqui! He's Snow! He fought Fal'Cies and entire armies! A fall like that is nothing to him! Right dude?" laughed Gadot. " So Hero, now that you're finally up. What are the orders? Shall we keep going with our mission?"_

_"Aaaw.. but I'm so tired. We never had a break today.." complained Maqui. "I think I'm going to starve... Agh.."_

_Snow didn't respond. He was too lost in his own thoughts right now. He couldn't hear anything but Lightning's words. _

_"Serah..." -"Don't tell her.."-_

_His friends looked at him, puzzled. "Snow?" called Yuj._

_"Huh?"_

_"What are the orders Hero?" he asked._

_-"Stay with her"- "... The mission's over." he simply said as he looked up at the pillar. "Let's go home."_

* * *

_Home sweet home. He stood in front of the door, he could sense the smell of Serah's cooking. He slowly opened the door. "I'm home!" he shouted with his usual cheerful voice._

_"Snow.." Serah welcomed him with a hug and a sweet kiss, holding a spatula in her hand. "Welcome back! How was work? I heard from Lebreau there was a lot of work at the bar today and that you might come late today..." she giggled. "Don't tell me ... you broke too many plates again and couldn't stand you anymore.. that's why she sent you home.."_

_He looked at the girl. If Serah finds out that Lebreau and Vanille were covering them during their "secret mission" telling her that they were at the bar, she would probably kill him. But if he told her without lying, she would surely insist on coming with them, but he couldn't expose his princess to the dangers of the wild lands of Pulse. _

_Fortunately Serah seemed to have found her smile again and this meant she was starting to accept Light's departure. It made him feel relieved, it pained him to see her down. "Don't tell her..." Lightning's voice kept ringing in his ears. "Stay with her..."_

_"So did you really break too many dishes?" she laughed._

_-"Don't you let her down.. you hear me?"- "Hey! That's mean! I'm not that careless!" he responded._

_"You sure?" She really loved to tease him. A giggle. -"Protect her..."-_

_"That's not funny!" He blushed. "Oh, Where's Fang?"_

_"She's still at work... She said she's coming home late today... Oh right!" she mentally slapped herself "The fried Gorgonopsids!" Serah ran straight to the kitchen._

_"Snow!" Serah called from the kitchen. "Dinner's ready!"_

_"Coming!"_

* * *

"Snow?" Serah drew him out of his thoughts. "I know... this might sound fool.. but.."

She eyed his fiancèe. "Snow?"

"Serah..." he paused as he sat on the staircase. Serah followed him. "Don't you think.. we should move on? It was her decision, and if we really do love... we should accept and respect it."

A sob.

"S-Serah.. I-I'm sorry, I.." _"No..no don't cry.."_ He sighed. "...I want to give you something. Just wait.." He ran upstairs, heading to his room.

* * *

Searh waited for her fiancèe to come back, still sitting on the staircase. She looked at the clock wall. 5.30 am. There was no point in sleeping, she'd have to get up, make breakfast and goto work anyway. And besides, she wasn't sleepy anymore.

"Here..."

"..what is this?" she asked as she examined the object.

"It's a gift, from sis.."

"Wait... you mean.. Lightning gave this to you? When? Was it during your journey? Why didn't you tell me about this?"

Snow decided to reveal everything to the pinkette. He told her about when he found himself inside the pillar. When Lightning appeared and talked to him, asking him to take care of her. And how Lightning asked him to help her little sister to move on.

"Just call upon my name when you need me the most.. she said."

Upon hearing these words, Serah burst out crying, holding the crystal close to her heart.

"Claire..." she whispered as she sobbed.

Suddenly the rose crystal, began to glow, a warm light filling the room. Pink flashes darted out of it. Then everything went white for a few moments. She rubbed her eyes to clear her vision.

Her eyes widened as she saw a familiar figure standing in front of her.

* * *

The red head was awakened by a warm and soft hand caressing her face. She half opened her eyes, her head hurting like hell. _'Huh…_ _My head…' _she thought.

"I'm sorry..."

That voice.. _"Fang!" _The older pulsian was sitting beside her, she probably wasn't aware of Vanille being awake. She kept stroking Vanille's hair.

"I'm sorry..." she repeated "I've been neglecting you.. I never wanted to leave you. I'm sorry.."

_"Oh Fang... No.. Don't be sorry.. it's not your fault.."_

"I know I have no excuses.. but please. Please forgive me. I promise I won't leave you again.. " Her voice was trembling as she kept petting her "sleeping" friend's head. "I'm just trying to make sure everyone's alright.. Not only because Sunshine asked me to.. But also because we're family now."

_"..How could I've been so selfish.. we.. we are family.." Tear began to form in her eyes._

"And I want only the best, especially for you."

Vanille started to shiver as she covered her mouth, keeping her sobs silent.

_"No Fang! Just stop saying excuses!" Vanille broke Fang's grip "Wake up Fang! You don't have to bear none of this! You are not Lightning! You should stop alluding Serah by telling her that she will come back! Because you know that she won't… And you know what? I wish it was Serah the one who remained trapped into that crystal, so that Light- "_

_SLAP_

_"How.. How could I do that? How.." _The red head found herself crying as the pulsian warrior wrapped her into a comforting embrace. _"...F..Fang.."_

"I'm sorry..." she whispered. "Vanille.."

* * *

"Claire! Good morning!"

The little black haired girl bawled as she jumped at the woman, followed by her older sibling, with a wide smile on her face. "So, how are you now?"

The woman kneeled and patted Sarah's head. "I'm fine now, thanks to you." She returned the smile.

Sarah gazed at Claire, who was preparing herself to leave. "You..You're leaving?" Sarah narrowed her brows. "Can't you stay a little bit longer?" pleaded the girl.

"Yeah Claire, why don't you stay here for a while? We'll help you find your family! And besides, you have nowhere to go…" retorted Lucia.

"Thanks for the offer, but you've already done too much for me.." explained softly Claire as she turned to the older Caelum. "Luna.. Please thanks your brother for me too."

"Already leaving?"

She turned to the voice's source. "Prince."

* * *

**Still..sorry for the short chap.. ^^"**

**But don't worry I promise the next one will be a longer one: NoctisxLight Arc**

**;)**


End file.
